The Hell Dragon
by FireFart
Summary: Natsu was not Raised by Igneel but by Atlas Flame! This is the tale of the Hell Dragon Slayer
1. Chapter 1

**Master POV**

It was a normal day at the guild. Erza and Mira were fighting, Gray was stripping, and Cana was drinking the doors opened and a boy with pink hair walked in he was walking over to the bar where I was he was about to get hit by the cross fire when he raised both his hands and caught their fists. Mira tries to hit him with her other fist but the boy dodges easily Mira yells "That's it punk Time for punishment!" she turns into her **Satan Soul** and the boy looks over with a crazy grin and blood lust in his eyes as he coats himself in a blood red flame mixed with black ones. Mira charges in for a punch but as if he teleported he appeared above Mira and yelled "**Hell Dragon's Talon!"** As he kicks her into the ground making a 3 foot crater I decide to step in and I ask "Who are you and what do you want!?" the boy looks at me and says "I am Natsu Dragneel I want to join your guild." I look at the boy and say "Welcome to Fairytail!" no one celebrated.

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP hope you like the new story The Hell Dragon! (If you haven't found out Natsu is the Hell Dragon Slayer) TOODLES**


	2. Chapter 2

_**7 YEARS LATER**_

**Natsu POV**

I walked down the streets of the port town Hargeon, My Exceed Max. I have heard Rumors of someone named Salamander being in this town. I knew it was a fake because uncle Igneel wouldn't be in a town infested in humans given that he hates them. I approach the target as he hasn't noticed me I launch my fist at his face another approaches my target as well as we both hit him all the people under his control regain their senses and walk away except one blond I was about to speak when a flame fist was about to hit my face I dodge and look to see a man with pink hair the same age as me I back flip and aim my own blood red flamed fist at his our fists collide and a shock wave is heard I smile at the idea of a challenge. We keep exchanging hits but we both get tired and back flip and both take a stance **Hell Dragon's Roar! Fire Dragon's Roar! **The explosion destroys half of the port I see the royal army approach "Shit!" I yell as I grab the pink haired man and the blond I start at a run then I jump in the air and use flames to thrust in the air I make it to the forest and land on a cliff I then say to the pink haired man "Who are you?" he looks at me and says "Haru, Haru Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer" I look at him and say "Do you know Igneel?" he looks at me with a surprised look and says franticly "You know Igneel?!" I say "Yes he is my uncle after all though I haven't seen him in 11 years." He looks at me with an amazed look then a big smile goes on his face as he says "Then that makes me you cousin?!" I give a rare smile and say "yes." He starts cheering when a blue Exceed flies through the air and lands on his hair and says "Haru I'm hungry let's get some fish!" He smiles when I hear a squeak and see Max come out and yell "fish!" him and Happy start talking about fish while on our heads when the blond starts to speak up "Sorry to ruin this family Reunion but why was I dragged here?" she said with a bitchy tone (Lucy bashing cuz she is weak without Natsu saving her all the time in the anime) I narrow my eyes at her when I rush up to her and hold a Kunai up to her throat and speak in a harsh tone "Don't speak to us with that bitchy attitude I have ripped people's throats out for less than that." She says sorry and I say "You were mumbling something about joining Fairytail so I am going to bring you there as I am an S class wizard." She has a big smile as we walk to Fairytail I get an Idea as we make it half way I say "I am tired of walking who wants to fly?" they look at me questioningly as I ignite my hands I say **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Hell Lotus Night Fury ** I say as a giant pillar goes in the air 5 meters and a sleek black Dragon comes out of the flame with Lava droplets falling on the ground I eat the puddle of lava that has formed I say "hop on Haru you won't get sick since it's on a dragon."

_**At the Guild**_

A black Dragon landed in front of the guild everyone was panicking when people got off the dragon it turned to flame and Natsu absorbed it the entire guild groaned when they saw Natsu but were surprised when he appeared with two others I see Master approach as I say "Master this Bitchy blond wants to join." He looks at the blond with a bored expression and says for her to go to the bar to get a stamp. He then looks at me and says "Who is your friend?" I look at him and a rare smile appears as I say "Haru Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer and my cousin." The guild looks at me with amazed expressions the master says hello to him and asks him to join he accepts so we head inside and he gets a red stamp on his shoulder at the same place mine is except mine is black. We walk to a table when some shouts are heard from the members calling us monsters and when I have had enough I stand up only to get a beer bottle to the head. This pushed me past the edge as my flames coat me and I see that a beer bottle was about to hit Haru so I get in the way and block it causing a bloody stab wound to appear I let my aura out and suffocate everyone as they were pinned to the ground I went over to them to deliver punishment when I was about to punish Macau Master stopped me from ripping his arm out and said that Haru is promoted to S class now so he could join me on the second floor. When we make it to the second floor we take a seat and I see that Happy was tearing up from a cut he got and max was using healing magic I taught him to heal it Haru looks at me with a questioning look as I tell him that the guild hates me because they hate Dragon Slayers because they get there opinion from when I would spar with people I would always give them severe burns and the rumors of black steel Gajeel and how he is. I he looks at Happy and pets him I see a Waitress walk over to me I say "Hello Clair" she smiles at me I give a small smile back and she congratulates me on finding my cousin I order 2 plates of Fire meat and boiling beer. We eat all our food and I say "Hey Haru want to go on a Mission? He nods with a smile so we go to the S class board to pick a mission.

**Slay Ice Wyverns harassing a village**

**1 Million Jewel**

Or

**Defeat the dark guild Eisenwald **

**10 Million Jewel**

I tell him to pick he looks at the board and said "Hm lets defeat the dark guild Eisenwald." I nod as we confirm the request with the master we sneak out of the guild and go to clover were the dark guild was rumored to strike next.

** HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS QUICK CHAPTER BUT I CAN ONLY UPDATE ONCE EVERY FEW DAYS AS IT TAKES TIME TO MAKE A CHAPTER AS THIS ONE IS 1100 WORDS HOPE YOU ENJOY TOODLES! **

**P.S**

** IN A REVIEW PLEASE GIVE SOME SPELL IDEAS FOR NATSU TO USE AS HIS ELEMENT ISN'T USED IN THE MANGA AND ANIME AND GIVE OC NAME IDEAS AND THERE MAGIC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu POV**

We walked to Clover and when we finally got there we were informed that the dark guild was aiming to kill the guild masters at the meeting so we headed out to Oshibana were they were rumored to strike next. When I get there smoke is coming from the train station. When we go there the entire guild was there I smile and I see Haru do the same. We both ignite our fists aflame. We take them out one by one as we are about to get to Erigor he flies out and makes a wind barrier. I get an Idea so I tell Haru to eat it. When the barrier is gone we head out only to crash into a suit of armor. The person punched me and I skidded down on the ground and got a deep gash on my leg. I look up to see that it was Erza and surprisingly Gray and Lucy were there to. I look at them with a questioning look and Erza finally decided to speak "Natsu what are you doing here and who is that?" she said as she pointed at Haru I then explain who Haru is. At the end Erza is Furious when I told her that Haru is an S class Wizard Erza then says "The hell!? Why is he an S class wizard when he just joined!?" I sigh and say "He is as strong as me and no one likes him since he is related to me so he is an S class wizard so he can go on the second floor and take S class missions. I say then I remember Erigor "Shit!" I yell as I call Max and Haru over and say "Erigor is heading to the guild masters meeting to kill all the masters! Let's go!" I yell as Max flies me away "**Max Speed" **Max yells as we fly away. When I see Erigor he is on the train tracks I head butt him and he falls to the ground I want to end him quickly so I say "**Dragon Slayer Secret Art**" I start to say as I spin my hands in circles "**Hell Lotus Flame twister!**" I yell and a big tornado is launched at Erigor he became unconscious not dead because it looks like he was using his wind to deflect the attack for it not to be fatal. When I start walking over to it I see two magic cars speed by me as one grabs the Lullaby and the other is shooting Ice shards at it "Fuck!" I yell as the first car Escapes me and Haru run when we finally get there I see a weird tree monster yelling about eating souls we make it to the clearing were Erza and Gray were fighting while Lucy was being a useless shit watching I sigh and let a cruel smile make its way to my face as I say "**Hell Dragons Flame Excalibur" **and two flame swords form in my hands as I charge at Lullaby I slice it's Arms off and jump behind it and yell "**Hell Dragon's Hell Chains**" and Chains strap the creature down I then yell "**Hell Dragon's Final Judgment" Lava Torture!" ** And a giant geyser erupts from the ground and Burns Lullaby. I see that it is still alive so I yell "To the pits of Tartaros Demon!" as I build up my magic an Image of Atlas appears behind me as I release a roar and stomp on the ground causing a giant crack to go beneath Lullaby and it falls in as I close it with my bare hands causing lots of my blood to fall from my hands and my wound to split onto my entire leg Finally I collapse of blood loss and everything turns black

…

When I wake up I am in a bed surprisingly I look around to see Haru on a chair fast asleep I shake my head when I see the door open I see a woman with blue hair and a dark blue zip up hoodie and tan cargo shorts and combat boots but the most noticeable thing is a necklace made of what looks like Dragon scales and an aura of a dragon, and how big her boobs were. Her Aura is a nice cool feeling like a breeze on a warm winter day "Hi" I say she looks at me and a big grin forms on her face as she says "Your awake Great! how do you feel?" "Fine" I reply I notice stitches and bandages on me I ask her the question that has been bothering me "um may I ask who you are and where I am?"

She turns red and squeaks but finally says "I'm Fuyu Kazana the Ice Dragon Slayer. And you are in my house at Mount Hakobe." I am surprised that she is a Dragon Slayer but I say "What happened?" she was about to speak when Haru decides to speak up "You went too far and ran your magic dry the ruin knights tried to take you away to be healed but I took you first and brought you here because Fuyu is an old friend of mine that is experienced in healing. She fixed you up." I look at my cousin in surprise and thank Fuyu I ask her to come by the guild. She Smiles saying she will and tells me to drink a phial of a medicine she made every day for 2 weeks and I will be all better. I smile and Haru and I head out into the snow of Mount Hakobe. We walk down the mountain to Magnolia. I see some surprised faces look at me and when we finally get to the guild I am bombarded by a dark red blur I see it is Max crying I say "Max what's the problem? He looks at me and says "Natsu you have been gone for a month with no communication to the guild or me"

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP Thanks for reading another chapter of The Hell Dragon I hope you enjoyed it and please in a review put some spell names and how they work. I need Ice and Hell Dragon moves Secret Arts are wanted also.**

**Toodles**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu POV**

"One month huh?" I say to myself as I walk to a table I sit down and see a frog walk in carrying a sheet of paper with rune knights behind it it starts to speak in a weird voice "The Magic council requests Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet for the crimes at the guild masters meeting in Clover town" I snort as the guild members start to protest to hand over me and not Erza so I get up and crouch by the frog and say **"Fuck off" **the entire guild silences as they notice my voice different I decide to let some of my Magic to surface to change my appearance as my canines get longer my hair turns white and my eyes turn red as my overall appearance turns into that of a Devil I say in a demonic voice "**You will take me to your fake trial but I will not ride like a prisoner I will walk without your hand cuffs is that under stood? **The frog pisses itself as Erza is being shipped into a cart.

_**In Era**_

As I walked to the court room enjoying how I had no hand cuffs while Erza had some on the frog was talking about something to do with the trial a blue haired man with a bad ass tattoo appeared and Erza started getting angry about something that he was whispering I decide to step in and stop Erza from exploding from anger. "Siegrain don't you have somewhere to be?" I lean in and whisper into his ear so only he can hear "Or does the council have to know who you really are Jellal?" his face shows a scared look as he says "h-how do you know?" I smile an evil smile and say "I know about the other half that is at an island in the ocean with a certain something on it that needs some magic to power to revive someone. When you live in hell you learn things." He turns a pale white as he speed walks away with a terrified look on his face the doors to the trial open and some random hand cuffs that negate magic appear on my wrists all the council members are there so I decide to let some of my magic out to make the court room look like a place in hell were I am at the center sitting in a throne fit for Satan, the council members are all seated in front of me sitting on the backs of Hell Hounds sitting down while two Dragon skeletons are guarding the door with human skeletons standing in front benches made of obsidian while Erza is seated in an obsidian chair beside my throne the council looks like they have shit themselves so I decide to speak "Let the Trial begin" the head council member wakes from shock and says "Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet are here by charged with the destruction of the guild masters meeting hall in clover town how will you plead innocence?" I stand and the skeletons including the dragon guards sit I decide to speak so I say "I was on an S class mission assigned by the council to eradicate the dark guild Eisenwald while I have defeated them the dark wizard Kageyama escaped and stole the flute Lullaby that they were planning to use to kill all the guild masters it so happened to get released by the dark wizard and got into its true form. I used the only way to stop it since it seemed to be empowered by an outside source an investigation done by my cousin was done and he found a magic lacrima powering the demon with enough power to rival half of the Satellite Square: Etherion. It was disposed of in a safe environment in the ocean were it won't harm anyone. The job was completed and I still haven't received pay from the job. I have defended my case." I sit and the hell court room disappears as the head council member says "This trial is dismissed the arrested are declared Innocent." I smile as I walk out of Era and get to the guild. When I enter the guild members groan when they see me but I just sigh and go to the second floor were Haru is fast asleep with Happy and Max sleeping off a hangover. I sigh as I sit down at the table I order tones of food from the S class bar I see Clair hand me a big tray of food I grin and say "Clair your cooking is always the best" she smiles and heads back to the bar as I start to eat my meal I am interrupted by a loud noise coming from the first floor I decide to see what the problem is but am surprised when I see Gray frozen with Fuyu all red turned away from him I jump from the second floor and land beside Fuyu. "Eep!" she yells when she sees me behind her I laugh as she glares at me I then say "Fuyu what happened?" she huffs and says "This Pervert was walking towards me naked! What the hell! I sigh and say follow me I walk to the second floor steps only to be stopped by Erza yelling something about non S class not allowed on the second floor I frown and say "unless they are going to gramp's office so go away and mind your own business. She gets all angry so she tries to throw a metal punch at me "Not this time!" I yell as I dodge the punch and flip her I then kick her to the crowd leaving a dent in her armor she gets up and glares at me I then speak angrily "That's for the kick you did that left a deep cut in my leg at Oshibana station Ass hole!" I continue up to Gramp's office to talk to him.

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Hell Dragon Please leave a review of what you think of this one as It helps write chapters also make up some spells that the Exceeds can use as I want them to be able to use the element there dragon slayer partner can use ex: Happy can use Fire magic as well as Max while Carla could use Sky magic and Lily could use Iron.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu POV**

As we walked up to the second floor were Gramps was Laxus looks over to us with a shit eating smirk "Hey Natsu who is your Girlfriend?" I growl as I bare my fangs. "Fuck off Laxus or did you forget our last battle?" His smirk fades as it is replaced with an intense glare I feel his magic build up so I add to the pressure by building up my own magic. The building starts to shake as the pressure builds too much suddenly two giant fists come out and crush both of us. When the fist finally goes I see Fuyu with a tick mark over her head as she walks over to me with a fist covered in ice. Anime tears start to fall as she hits me over the head multiple times while yelling at me for acting immaturely she then heals my injuries she just inflicted I hear gramps laughing his ass off I stand but soon fall over again then I remember that I am still recovering from my injuries so I sit down cross legged and drink my medicine for the day.

_**The next day**_

I take my medicine as I am walking to the guild. When I get there gramps is yelling and Laxus is laughing about something. When gramps spots me he yells " Natsu somehow Gray and Lucy convinced Haru to get them an S class quest and to join them! You must bring them back! " I look at him with a blank face " No " gramp's jaw drops to the floor " Why?! " he yells I respond with a scowl as I say " Haru is an S class wizard and a grown ass man I will not go help him on a job just because Gray and Lucy want to tag along. Gray is more than able to do this mission. "Gramps a sighs as he says "Natsu accompany them and I will give you 500,000 Jewel." I smile as I say " alright but I expect my pay when I get back."

_**At Port Hargeon**_

As I stalk them from the roof tops as they search for a boat I finally decide to go up to them so I say **Hell Dragon's Fire Dash (**Like Laxus's thunder bolt moving thing) I dashed behind them leaving a burn mark on the roof top that I was on. I tap Gray on the shoulder he turns around wide eyed " Natsu the fuck you doing here?" I look at him with an evil grin as I said "You guys aren't S class except Haru so I have to come along on the mission and I get played by gramps." I then let it settle in before I say "And I got a ride" they look at me confused except for Haru as I say **Dragon Slayer Secret Art : Hell Lotus Night Fury **and a black dragon comes out of a pillar of fire. "Hop on so we can go to Galuna Island!" they all go onto the dragon as we ride to Galuna Island.

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Hell Dragon sorry if it's shorter I have been busy IRL.**

**P.S**

**I am in need of some assistance of making OC's hopefully a slayer of sorts here is how the bio should work EX: Haru Dragneel**

**Name: Haru Dragneel**

**Personality: Acts like a smart version of the manga/anime Natsu**

**Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Looks: A muscled tan body with flowing hot pink hair and a vest to show off his abs a sword strapped to his back while he has a hood attached to his vest that is missing a sleeve.**

**Spells: All the Fire Dragon Slayer spells along with some new ones**

**TOODLES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu POV**

As we landed on the beach we set out to the village to get clues about the curse. When we got there the Villagers asked for our ID. I just walk up to the gate and lift it up with one hand while the others look at me with wide eyes except Haru. When we find out the weird moon temple was were a light was coming from we go there we smell a nauseous gas in the area I see a big Rat and I tell the others to get to the temple before I light myself on fire causing an inferno to spark in the gas. A huge explosion overtook the rat killing it instantly leaving a smell of Ashes behind. When we got to the temple we explored a bit and we fell when the floor collapsed and we fell into a cave. After exploring the cave we head into a big cavern because we saw a glow coming from the mouth of it. When we got in we saw a giant demon frozen in Ice. I automatically sensed the magic power and noticed that it was a human life. I made some hand signs and Said: **DragonSlayer Secret Art: Reaper Style Final Judgment: Reincarnation **bones started to rise from the earth and forms a skeleton then Magic swirls around it and muscle and Skin is added to the skeleton then I went to the Ice and stuck my hand into the Ice and pulled out a glowing green orb. I slam it into the skeleton and when the smoke clears everyone gasps when we see who it is it was the Ice make Mage Ur! I see Gray with tears in his Eyes as he looks at his teacher. I notice that Ur was naked so with a slightly red face I give her my shirt and jacket. That's when I heard the roar. Behind me I saw the demon with an Aura that was crushing Lucy onto the ground while the rest of us stayed put. **Hell Dragon's Flamed Excalibur, Ice Make Cannon, Fire Dragon's Flame Sword **the spells were said in unison at the appearance of Deliora. Haru and I charge in at the sides while Gray shoots Ice cannon balls at it. I try to slice off one of its limbs but it just smacks me away.I charge once again but this time Deliora charges up a beam in its mouth it launches at me. I see everyone else except Haru I try to stop the beam but I was too late to make a good barrier. A flash happens then nothing. When I can see again I see Haru with a hole in his stomach and all around us the cave destroyed. I look at Haru and say one word "Why?" I start to say as soft tears come down my face. "Why get yourself killed for us?" Haru looks up at me with blood dripping out of its mouth "To defend my Nakama, that is the way I was born." He coughs blood but continues "But more importantly to protect you, Brother." He coughs some more and says "Take this blade and protect the ones you care about with your Dying breath. Take this sword and take this Lacrima. It Has my DragonSlayer Magic in it. Pass it on to the one you see fit." He extends his hand and says "Send Happy to Fuyu, she will know what to do with him" I grab his hand and say "Good bye Brother" he smiles as he passes on peacefully with a smile on his face. Lucy is crying and Gray is trying to hold in tears I feel a rage build inside me as my Magic goes up. I look at Deliora with Hate red flames appear around me and Deliora. The real battle is beginning, a real Demon VS Demon. I run at it with blinding speed I punch it in the arm and it completely blows off the arm. I grab onto the stub of an arm he has left and make a blood red flame sword as I chop off its other arm I finish by shoving a fireball down its throat. When I turn back to look at my guild members they gasp as I give a confused look but then Gray makes an Ice mirror I look at my Eyes and see they are red with a flame burning in the middle. I cut all magic from my eye as I see them return to normal. Then I black out.

When I wake up I see Fuyu looking at me with an angry expression I see Erza out of the corner of my eye glaring at Gray and Lucy and I see Max comforting Happy.

I look at Fuyu as she asks "Where's Haru I haven't given him a beating yet for bringing along some A class wizards on an S class request." I look at her sadly and say "Fuyu you might want to sit down" she does so and says "So where is Haru?" I look at her sadly as I tell her about what happened and how Haru saved us. At the end of the story she was in tears. She walks over to me and gives me a hug and cries herself to sleep. I place her on the bed in the village and I go outside. I see that Haru is in a coffin. The villagers cleaned him up and put him in his normal clothes we go back to the guild by boat when we return Gramps is surprised to see Ur but then asks about the mission. I ball my fists so hard that blood is dripping from my hands. I say as a tear falls down my face "Haru Dragneel S class Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairytail died in the line of duty protecting his Nakama from a Demon from the book of Zeref Deliora. Because of my foolishness I was unable to stop the laser that pierced his stomach stopping the shot but ending his life in the process to save Me, Lucy, Gray and the newly revived Ur from the blast that destroyed a mountain. Then as if a ripple happened people started crying and I could even see tears falling from Erza. Gramps looks down and says "I see, Funeral starts in two days at Cardia Cathedral"

He then walks up to his office. I walk up to the second floor where I could see Fuyu crying on a table I see a waitress and I order a bottle of Sake and start I drinking it. Trying to forget the pain.

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP Hope you enjoyed this episode. Toodles!**

**P.S: What should the name be for the red eyes that have a single burning flame in them that Natsu used? Its abilities are: the ability to eat all types of fire, superior Eye sight and the ability to add a significant amount of power. The darker the flame gets the more power he will receive. If more flames add on to a max of three it will make the flames turn a gold colour making the flames of rebuke. **

**Toodles **


End file.
